memory_alphafandomcom-20200223-history
Field commission
A field commission (also called a (battle)field promotion or battlefield commission) was a permanent promotion given to enlisted or commissioned soldiers for outstanding leadership on the field of battle. In 2155 in the mirror universe, reminded Admiral that he had the authority to give him a battlefield promotion. When Black reminded him that they had no starship to give him command of at the moment, Archer requested the . ( ) In the alternate reality, gave a field promotion to Commander , to acting captain, and Cadet , to first officer. After Spock was revealed to be emotionally compromised by the destruction of Vulcan, he resigned his command, per Starfleet Regulation 619, which automatically field-promoted Kirk to acting captain. Kirk was formally recognized by Starfleet as the captain of the , while Spock resumed his original rank and position as first officer. ( ) Martok, who served as a laborer in the Klingon Defense Force, received such a battlefield commission from General ShiVang due to his actions in defending the general's flagship from the Romulans. ( ) In Starfleet, starship captains were given much leeway in interpreting Starfleet regulations and assigning crew positions. Wesley Crusher was field-promoted from "acting ensign" to full ensign by Captain Jean-Luc Picard in recognition of Wesley's academic accomplishments and sacrifice in a rescue mission saving William T. Riker, Deanna Troi, and Lwaxana Troi. ( ) In 2366, Vice Admiral J.P. Hanson gave Commander Riker a promotion to the field commission of captain. Riker chose to resume his previous rank and position as first officer when Captain Jean-Luc Picard was recovered. ( ) These types of promotions were done without the approval of the organization's central authority, but by commanding officers who operated outside communication with authority. For example, Captain Kathryn Janeway, after having "invited" Chakotay and the other Maquis to become part of the crew of , with Chakotay serving as first officer in 2371, she granted Thomas Eugene Paris a field commission of lieutenant and an assignment at the conn. ( ) Tim Watters of Red Squad was given a battlefield commission to captain and command of the by Captain , after the remaining officers of that ship were killed. Using that authority, Watters "commissioned and promoted other members of Red Squad as needed" with acting ranks and titles. Later, following the rescue of Ensign Nog, Watters promoted him to lieutenant commander and the position of chief engineer. ( ) In the Species 8472 simulation, Commander Valerie Archer was offered a field commission to first officer of the . ( ) Appendices Background information The rank insignia worn by the ex-Maquis crewmen aboard Voyager were lozenge-shaped rank pins with black or gold stripes rather than the standard pips used to show Starfleet rank. The design art for these rank pips was designed by Jim Magdaleno appeared in print in the first issue, "Vacation's Over", of the Malibu Comics miniseries Star Trek: Deep Space Nine - The Maquis: Soldier of Peace. External links * * de:Feldbeförderung ja:臨時士官 Category:Military ranks